It is known that, in a standard manner, to determine the speed of the aircraft during a flight, in particular a Mach number or a conventional speed or corrected speed of CAS (for “Calibrated Air Speed”) type, measurements are carried out of the total air pressure (with the aid of Pitot probes) and of the static air pressure (with the aid of dedicated sensors), and the speed is computed with the aid of standard formulae using these measurements.
Such a computation therefore requires the measurement of the total air pressure. Hence, if it is desired to dispense with the use of sensors (total air pressure sensors or Pitot probes) in order to save weight and costs and to decrease the complexity of the processing chain, this standard solution is no longer able to determine the air speed of the aircraft.